Many vehicles (e.g., automobiles, recreational vehicles, planes, buses, etc.) include infotainment or other systems that may include one or more display elements. Such systems may be used to provide multimedia content (e.g., music, video, etc.), various services (e.g., navigation, concierge, security, communications, etc.), and/or other features (e.g., games, media, etc.). Many users may wish to use a remote control (or “controller”) with such systems. Furthermore, some systems might not include a touch screen or other convenient input, and/or may be placed in a position that is not reachable by a user (e.g., automobile systems that are not reachable by the driver), thus effectively requiring use of some kind of remote control.
In addition, many users may desire a controller that is able to be used to control other systems than vehicle-based systems, such as home entertainment systems, medical devices or systems, computer systems (e.g., when giving a presentation), etc.
Many existing controllers provide only visual feedback, requiring a user to look at the controller in order to enter a command, to verify that the command was received properly, and/or to receive other feedback regarding the command. Under various conditions, such requirements may be distracting or inconvenient (e.g., when giving a presentation), unsafe (e.g., when driving an automobile), difficult (e.g., when using a remote-control in a low-light setting), and/or otherwise be undesirable to a user.
Furthermore, many existing controllable systems may each be associated with a dedicated controller that operates only with that system. Users may find it inefficient and inconvenient to store, monitor, and become proficient at using such varied controllers.
Therefore there exists a need for an adaptive, interactive remote controller able to be used with multiple external systems and provide non-visual feedback to a user that is implemented using a non-dedicated mobile device.